


Trick or Treat

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pain, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: “You say your people come here for an event?” The blue-eyed demon was speaking again, Elliott nodding hesitantly. “H-halloween, y-yeah,” he answered in a soft, quivering voice.“Well, then...” the hacker stepped in close to Elliott, “trick-”Lips pressed against the engineer’s ear, “or treat?” The Crypto at his back whispered, finishing the sentence of the first.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066601
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wasn't sure if this would be considered NC or extremely dubious consent, because Elliott does get into it as it progresses, even if unwillingly. For now it's dubious consent, but if some of you feel like it should be marked as NC please let me know and I will make a change to the tags.
> 
> This is late, mostly because I've been dealing with shit and had lost interest in writing for a long long time. Depression will do that haha.
> 
> Anyways, a late halloween fic I guess. Probably going to be a series, not sure though. Expect long periods between updates though.
> 
> Kindly beta read by [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ)!!
> 
> -Ashes

Once, you could say Elliott Witt enjoyed halloween. But now that he was soaking wet trekking through the cold night of the Shadowfall games? He was beginning to hate it.

Octavio and Natalie had gotten eliminated very early on thanks to their arguing, Elliott almost having a heart attack when the two returned to his side, breathing heavily and twitching as they regarded him with those soulless glowing eyes. It hadn’t taken long for the two to run off, chasing both living and shadows with an seemingly unquenchable bloodlust. Not that the engineer cared, it was actually preferable. Their presence was… unnerving to say the least.

He was grateful for their absence until he opened the door to a building in swamps to find Caustic flanked by two shadows inside. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Elliott was backing away until he fell backwards off the deck into a cold puddle below.

He landed awkwardly, knocking the air from his lungs.

Rolling over, the poor guy scrambled to his feet as quickly as fast as he could in the cold dark. The hissing snarls of the shadows could be heard even as he started running, R301 abandoned as he took off. He could hear the monsters following, Caustic seemingly staying behind which was fine by him.

Elliott looked back and forth, desperately searching for a place where he could hide from the abominations. He swept up a mastiff as he ran through a building, the wood creaking beneath him, the thudding of his footsteps mirroring the panicked beat of his heart in his chest.

Jumping from the building, the legend stumbled a little just as something smashed into his back, shattering his shield and sending him tumbling across the puddled ground.

Ears ringing, Elliott flipped himself over in time to kick the second shadow away, cold fingers scrambling for his weapon, fingers curling stiffly around it as he brought it up and fired a round straight into the shadow’s face, causing it to dissipate from existence. The second vanished just as quickly, allowing the engineer to fall back against the ground with a groan.

“I fucking hate this place”, the trickster growled aloud to himself as he rolled over and pushed himself up to his knees, taking a brief moment to recover from the dizziness the action brought. But only for a moment, as he knew the shadows would be respawning at any time and he only had four rounds left.

Elliott pushed onward, planning to head for Repulsor when he noticed an odd shadow in the cliff before him. The legend stopped moving, looking first up at the wooden ramps leading upwards towards his goal then back at the odd shadow. It looked like a possible outgrowing of the rocks, but he was really hoping it was a cave.

A loud roar sounded somewhere nearby, causing the holographic expert to jump and jerk around to check behind him. It was undoubtedly the sound of a shadow respawning, clawing themself out of whatever hell they came from with the singular burning desire to locate their killer and repay the favour.

Elliott was running before he even realized his feet were moving, heading straight for what he hoped to be a cave, the closer he got the more obvious it became that he was right.

Ducking inside, the curly-haired man checked behind him to ensure that the shadows weren’t following, slowing his pace only when he was sure they hadn’t seen where he’d chosen to hide. He leaned against the wall and let his head fall back as he took several deep breaths, trying to recover from his flight.

A soft shuffling sound had the brunette straightening up, holding his breath as he listened. The sound had come from deeper in the cave and Elliott, despite the chill of warning that passed up his spine, still pressed on forward to investigate.

Witt followed the dimly flickering candles, the opening to the cavern lost from view behind him as he searched for the source of the sound, mastiff clenched tightly in his hands.

“H-hello?”, he called, peering into the darkness that only deepened the farther back the cave went, the trail of candles not extending the whole length of the cave which led the engineer to the assumption that there weren’t cameras in there either.

Another rustling sound caused Elliott to glance behind him again, only to find nothing was there.

“Your heart beats loudly.”

Elliott jumped, turning back around only to find himself face to face with another legend. Or at least he thought it was?

Squinting, the engineer frowned as recognition came to him. “Crypto? What the fuck happened to you?”

Indeed the other man looked like Crypto, but the hacker’s skin was a lilac purple, eyes an eerie, unsettling blue. His outfit was weird as well. Super outdated, though Elliott couldn’t place the time it would’ve come from.

“Ooooh!” Elliott grinned, seemingly forgetting that the other legend wasn’t on his team. “It’s your costume, isn’t it?”

Crypto regarded him silently, head tilting and nostrils flaring ever so slightly that Elliott almost missed the movement. 

“I can hear your heart,” Crypto murmured, mouth hanging open slightly as he took a shuddering breath. 

The trickster’s blood ran cold when he noticed the fangs in the other man’s mouth as his lips parted. He took a step back then, mastiff dropping from suddenly numb fingers.

“C-Crypto, where’s your squad?” Elliott asked, stammering.

“Where’s yours?” The hacker answered, moving forwards again.

Elliott struggled to find a response, or better yet, to get his legs to work enough for him to run.

“You’re not Crypto,” Elliott finally blurted, the lookalike smirking. “Not yours, no.”, was the answer he got in return.

“What do you mean?” The engineer questioned, brow furrowing before it clicked. Two Revenants, the shadow world wasn’t just an event. It was played in another  _ dimension _ . So if there were two Revenants, it was also more than likely that there would be two Cryptos, though Elliott hadn’t ever met one of the legend variants from this world. Until now.

The Crypto before him smirked a little wider as he stepped in close to the engineer, those intense blue eyes all but impossible to look away from. “I can see you figured it out on your own,” the hacker hummed aloud, Elliott suddenly confused as to why he was no longer trying to put distance between himself and whatever monster this was going to turn out to be.

“Why do you come here?” Crypto questioned, uncomfortably close now. “Once a year. For a few weeks. To play Revenant’s games?”

“Th-the syndicate found this world, a-and they enjoy us playing here during Halloween… F-festive, I guess.” Elliott wanted so desperately to look away from Crypto, but he found himself staring into the blue depths of those eyes.

Crypto scoffed, brow furrowing as a flicker passed through his gaze, too fast for Elliott to identify what it could be.

“You kill the flyers,” Crypto spoke again. “Keep us trapped in here for weeks. Even after you leave, it’s harder to hunt because the flyer population has thinned. We spend days without eating because of you.”

Elliott frowned, confusion and fear bubbling up in him as he tried to wrap his head around what the other man was saying. “U-us?”

“You smell good,” a second voice purred directly in Elliott’s ear, snapping the engineer out of his entranced state but before he could turn around, arms wrapped around him from behind, clawed fingers coming into view which caused his eyes to widen. The poor guy tensed up as cold lips touched the side of his neck, a terrified whimper escaping him.

The hacker standing in front of him looked annoyed. “I was in the middle of something,” he snapped, whoever was at the legend’s back chuckling. “I’ve not had human blood in a millenia,” the other answered with what could only be described as a moan. One clawed hand moved up to grip Elliott’s chin, the engineer trembling as one finger trailed down his face, the claw pulling his lower lip down slightly as it passed.

“Please don’t eat me!” Witt finally found his voice, Crypto looking somewhat amused by his outburst.

“It’s only fair, don’t you think?” 

Elliott pulled his face out of the cold hand and was able to half turn to identify the person behind him as… Crypto?

Disbelief filled the legend as he looked back towards the lilac-skinned hacker before him then back at the other. This one had skin of a grayish blue colour, his eyes a silver with clouding almost like cataracts. Veins stood out on his face, causing him to look more monstrous than the other, a wide half smile revealing another set of fangs.

“C-Crypto?!” Elliott questioned, glancing back and forth between the two. 

The silver eyed individual didn’t respond, pulling Elliott back against himself as he pressed into the holo-technician’s back. His grip was so tight that the brunette had no hope of escaping his grasp.

“You say your people come here for an event?” The blue-eyed demon was speaking again, Elliott nodding hesitantly. “H-halloween, y-yeah,” he answered in a soft, quivering voice.

“Well, then...” the hacker stepped in close to Elliott, “trick-”

Lips pressed against the engineer’s ear, “or treat?” The Crypto at his back whispered, finishing the sentence of the first.

“Pl-please, don’t,” Elliott whimpered, squirming as a hot tongue traced up his throat causing him to gasp. As he did another mouth covered his own, the legend’s eyes widening as the blue-eyed hacker pushed a leg between his.

Caught between the two, Elliott couldn’t do much other than squirm as hot mouths and tongues teased his throat, a light blue hand grabbing his hair to pull his head up and back to give them more room. The trickster’s frightened sounds were quickly turning to little gasps as the leg pressed between his own rubbed his growing erection. No matter how he tried, Elliott couldn’t get away from their grasp, and the more the two men mouthed and licked at his throat and pressed against his body the more his body temperature was rising.

“St-stop, please, I-” Elliott whimpered as sharp fangs grazed his throat, the brunette trembling violently at the sensation.

“There’s not enough room,” the blue eyed Crypto hissed, looking almost mad with the crazed look in his gaze. “So make room”, the other growled, claws digging into Elliott’s suit to effortlessly tear it open, the engineer crying out in surprise.

The holo-technician tried to push the lilac-skinned hacker away only for both his hands to be pinned to his sides faster than he could blink, the one at his back wrapping an arm around the engineer to ensure they stayed there.

“Stop it!” Elliott attempted to sound forceful but it came out more similar to a terrified croak, seemingly amusing the two as a hand suddenly grabbed between his legs causing him to yelp.

“He sounds just as good as he smells,” the hacker breathed into Elliott’s ear, hips rolling against him from behind as a hot tongue pressed against his throat, a moan filling the trickster’s ear as Crypto felt his pulse against his tongue.

Elliott was desperately wanting to scream but he was too busy trying to keep the soft little sounds bubbling up in his throat from escaping as the clawed hand groped him firmly through his suit. His cock was definitely interested in the activities even as his heart pounded and fear prickled across his skin.

“I can’t wait anymore”, were the only words of warning that Elliott received when a blinding pain shot through his body and he went to scream but a lilac hand pressed over his mouth to prevent the sound from escaping. Looking up at the Crypto in front of him, staring at his face, Elliott could tell he wanted to say something, but that blue gaze was fixated on his chest and the blood trickling down it.

The curly-haired man writhed as that very same hacker began to lick up the blood, becoming seemingly more and more desperate the closer he got to the source. The pain having now receded, the engineer dazed as pleasure burned in his gut. The place where the teeth had pierced his flesh felt warm as he let his head fall back against the vampire’s shoulder behind him, exposing more of his throat to the two of them as he finally let go, a moan escaping his lips.

There was a growl, the sound clearly threatening, though Elliott couldn’t find it in himself to care, the blue eyed hacker licking the other’s lips at the place where he was currently feeding. 

Crypto pulled back, lips and chin bloodied even as he turned his face into the other side of their prey’s throat, tonguing his flesh as it searched. Finally finding what he was looking for, another intense pain shot through Elliott, the brunette crying out and pushing back against the vampire at his back, hands jerking from where they were trapped at his sides. Once again, the pain didn’t last for long, just as it hadn’t the first time, the overwhelming pleasure quickly replacing that horrible feeling and making it feel like his head was full of cotton balls. He moaned, his own sound of pleasure lost to the ones the two hackers were making. His cock was painfully hard, and from the way the vampires were rocking against him they were just as turned on as he was.

Elliott jerked his hips with a soft whine of frustration, each of the vampires relocating one hand between his legs, the engineer groaning at their touch. Had he had a full presence of mind he’d be terrified of having their claws anywhere near his dick, but not when he was overwhelmed with pleasure as he was.

“Gods, please,” Elliott groaned, in a total trance, allowing the combined strength of the vampires to keep him upright. 

The vampire behind him pulled his head back, Elliott wincing briefly when the fangs withdrew from his flesh though the tongue that quickly soothed over the wound erased the brief discomfort.

“Your taste is divine, _ naneun chungbunhi eod-eul su eobsda _ .”

Elliott’s hips were pulled back then, the legend shivering with pleasure as the silver-eyed vampire thrust against his back, the hard outline of his cock becoming increasingly obvious to the pleasure overwhelmed Legend. A part of him desperately wanted to beg the vampire to take him right there and then, in the cavern with blood staining his suit and trickling down his chest, but he couldn't find the strength to voice it. It all felt so good, the fear long since gone as the vampire at his back tensed up, a filthy sound escaping him as he undoubtedly came in his pants.

Hot breath ghosted against Elliott’s shoulder as the vampire took a moment to recover, the smell of blood becoming even more noticeable with Crypto breathing against him.

The blue eyed vampire pulled back suddenly with a rasping gasp, startling the trapped holo-technician. 

“ _ Hyeon! _ ” The lilac skinned hacker hissed out. There was a dazed look in his eyes as he jerked his hips forward, Elliott glancing down to see a gray-blue hand gripping the hacker through his pants. A chuckle sounded over the engineer’s shoulder as the vampire he now knew as Hyeon gave the other something to grind against.

Elliott lay back against Hyeon as the blue eyed creature threw his head back, moaning even as blood trickled down his throat, hips stuttering in their movements even as Elliott gave a needy whine.

“You were going to drain him dry,” Hyeon all but purred, ignoring Elliott’s need. “Why not keep some for later?”

Crypto growled lowly, glaring over the engineer’s shoulder at Hyeon. He looked even more terrifying with his bloodied fangs bared.

“ _ Jabjong _ ,” he snapped in response before ripping Elliott’s suit open enough to get a hand down the front of his pants and around his cock.

The famous legend yelped at the icy cold that wrapped around him, biting his lip even as Hyeon rested his chin on the engineer’s shoulder to watch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Elliott found himself speaking without even processing the words, thrusting into Crypto’s hand as the hacker gripped him tightly to finally give him the attention he’d been seeking.

“Look at me.”

The order was calm but the engineer couldn’t stop himself from weakly lifting his head to look into those haunting blue eyes again. They seemed to scrutinize and mock him as he found himself cumming in the lilac hand. That maddening smirk was on the hacker’s lips, the one that made the brunette want to punch him in the face, but he felt like all the strength had left his body after not only losing such an amount of blood but also from such an orgasm. His vision was getting dark and he found himself fading into unconsciousness against his better judgement.

“ _ Goodnight _ .”

The word was whispered against his ear as he fell into the comforting dark.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So if you liked it, please tell me what you liked! Comments do help with motivation, and kudos are nice too!
> 
> See you next time skinbags ;)


End file.
